


Евангельская песнь

by NewBadGirl



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Flashbacks, Grief/Mourning, Love Confessions, M/M, Tragedy, Wakes & Funerals, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 00:32:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4645758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewBadGirl/pseuds/NewBadGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Блаженны изгнанные за правду, ибо их есть Царство Небесное (Евангелие от Матфея 5:10).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Евангельская песнь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Gospel Song](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3966607) by [ChuckleVoodoos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChuckleVoodoos/pseuds/ChuckleVoodoos). 



> Большое спасибо моей бете [DrWinter](http://archiveofourown.org/users/DrWinter/pseuds/DrWinter) за помощь!

В день похорон Фогги Нельсона шел дождь.

Церемония была большая, и Мэтт ее ненавидел, как и всех собравшихся людей, которые едва его знали. Но, с другой стороны, ведь в этом и был весь Фогги, не так ли? Всегда такой яркий, притягивающий к себе внимание. Очаровывающий людей, словно мотыльков, летящих на свет пламени.

Мэтту казалось, что он потерял свои крылья. Будто они были выжжены с его спины. Как у мотылька, коснувшегося пламени.

 

_— Однажды, Мэтт, тебя достанут. Ты не можешь постоянно побеждать. Ты пострадаешь. Ты упадешь и больше никогда не сможешь подняться._

_— Именно поэтому ты здесь, Фогги, — улыбнулся ему Мэтт разбитыми губами, — чтобы помочь мне подняться._

_Фогги невесомо провел пальцами по плечу Мэтта, нежно и ласково._

_— Да, — тихо согласился он, — поэтому я здесь._

  

Шел сильный дождь. Он падал тяжелыми каплями, стекая вниз по гладким надгробным плитам и впитываясь в землю. Стоя под дождем, Мэтт мог видеть: миллионы капель ударялись о землю, глухим звуком освещая все вокруг и придавая предметам четкость. Под дождем он видел все вокруг себя, все надгробия, усыпальницы мертвых. Все кресты, которые стояли вокруг него: огромные и осуждающие. У Фогги не было креста. Его никогда не заботила религия, но он и никогда в ней не сомневался.

 

_— У меня есть достаточно вещей, в которые я верю, — сказал ему Фогги. — Я верю в закон и порядочных людей._

_Мэтт почувствовал нежное прикосновение пальцев к своей щеке. Такое невесомое, будто его кожи коснулись крылья бабочки. Мэтт вздрогнул и прильнул к ласкающему прикосновению._

_— Я верю в тебя._

_— Я не верю, — честно ответил ему Мэтт. Фогги кивнул, и с помощью своих чувств Мэтт увидел ореол у него над головой. Яркий, как звезда._

_— Да. Это нормально. Моей веры в тебя хватит за нас обоих._

 

Холодно, — отрешенно подумал Мэтт. Но он этого не чувствовал, не чувствовал вообще ничего. Все звуки вокруг него будто были приглушены и звучали в отдалении, но Мэтт осознавал, что на улице холодно. Люди вокруг него были одеты в теплые пальто. Он слышал, как под тканью при каждом малейшем движении шуршали перья, словно шелест крыльев ангела. Мэтт нуждался в ангеле. Мэтт нуждался в чуде.

 

_— Знаешь, ты удачливый дьявол, — сказал Фогги, осторожно дотронувшись пальцами до одного из рогов на маске Мэтта._

_Мэтт фыркнул._

_— С чего ты это взял? — спросил он, криво усмехнувшись и зашипев, когда Фогги надавил ладонью на его грудь, чтобы остановить кровотечение. Фогги издал тихий звук, который сквозил одновременно такой грустью и облегчением, что у Мэтта перехватило дыхание._

_— Всего один дюйм влево, и у меня не было бы возможности рассказать тебе эту шутку, — тихо сказал Фогги, скользнув пальцами по его груди и положив руку прямо на сердце Мэтта, которое несколько секунд назад билось ровно, а сейчас неистово колотилось под ласковым прикосновением ладони._

_— Счастливчик, — дрожащим голосом выдохнул он. — Тебе не всегда будет так везти, Мэтт._

 

Священник что-то говорил. Кажется, избитую речь о воле Божьей. Бог дает нам жизнь, Бог ее же забирает, — утверждал он. Мэтт равнодушно решил, что ненавидит Бога. Он всегда верил, что где-то там есть нечто большее, и нечто всемогущее и всеблагое держит целый мир в Его руке. Всему есть своя причина. Но он не видит причины тому, что произошло. Если это и есть Божья воля, тогда Он не всемогущ. Он не всеблаг.

 

_— Ты такой министрант, — поддразнил его Фогги, сидя вместе с Мэттом в церкви. Мэтт фыркнул и ткнул его локтем в бок._

_— Здесь нельзя разговаривать, — упрекнул его Мэтт, и Фогги тихо рассмеялся._

_— Не моя вина, что здесь так скучно, — возразил он. — Когда ты уговаривал меня сюда прийти, с твоих слов все звучало намного веселее._

_— Я тебя не «уговаривал», — запротестовал Мэтт. — Ты сам попросил. Зачем ты тогда пришел, если не хотел здесь находиться?_

_Фогги пожал плечами, и Мэтт услышал, как от соприкосновения с плечом Фогги зашуршала ткань его пиджака — красивого, в котором от одного только на него взгляда, у женщин слегка учащался пульс._

_— Ты сказал, что хотел, чтобы я пришел, — объяснил Фогги, будто это было единственным, что имело значение. Затем Мэтт вспомнил. Это была шутка. Фогги дразнил его тем, что он только зря тратил время по воскресеньям, на что Мэтт ответил, что, может быть, прежде чем шутить, Фогги хоть раз следует самому сходить в церковь. Следующим же утром Фогги стоял у него на пороге в костюме и широко улыбался — Мэтт это чувствовал, в буквальном смысле видел, даже не имея зрения._

_— Верно, — тихо согласился Мэтт._

 

Они произносили псалом, и он звучал почти как песня. Но все, что слышал Мэтт, — это глухой звук и десятки нестройных голосов, наскакивающих друг на друга в какофонии шума. В его ушах он звучал безжизненно. Это не было песней. Он должен был быть теплым, ритмичным, и где-то глубоко в груди Мэтта запульсировала боль такой силы, что перехватило дыхание.

 

_— Мне обязательно это делать? — простонал Фогги, когда священник призвал общину присоединиться к пению. — Я не знаю эту песню, и у меня даже ее текста нет._

_— Просто слушай меня, — мягко сказал ему Мэтт. — Слушай меня и следуй за мной, хорошо?_

_— Ладно, — пробормотал Фогги, и его голос прозвучал хрипло. — Конечно, Мэтти. Я последую._

_Мэтт сглотнул от сильных эмоций, прозвучавших в его голосе. Он протянул руку и взял ладонь Фогги в свою. Тот, в свою очередь, переплел их пальцы и толкнулся плечом в плечо Мэтта, когда зазвучала музыка._

_Фогги слушал. Фогги повторял. Мэтт никогда не слышал пение Фогги. Не так, как сейчас. Его голос был высоким и четким, ласковым и счастливым. Он попадал во все ноты, поднимался и падал, словно птица в полете, и Мэтт больше не слышал чужие голоса. Он не слышал звуки органа или надоедливый звук потрескивающей от огня свечи. Все, что он слышал, был Фогги, и он наслаждался им, восторгался, любил…_

_— Ты в порядке? — пробормотал Фогги, и Мэтту потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы осознать, что он остановился и не пел уже некоторое время, потерявшись в звуке пения Фогги._

_— Все замечательно, — хрипло ответил ему Мэтт. — Продолжай петь. Пожалуйста._

_— Всегда, — пообещал ему Фогги. — Мне нравится эта песня._

 

Мэтту хотелось услышать, как Фогги поет эту песню. Его голос звучал бы отчетливо и мелодично, и Мэтт держал бы его за руку, чувствуя тепло его тела. Фогги вдохнул бы в эту песню жизнь, наполнил ее смыслом.

Мэтт никогда не хотел бы услышать, как Фогги поет эту песню. Эта песня для похорон — погребальная песнь. Фогги никогда не был равнодушным. Он бы плакал, и его тело сотрясало бы от рыданий, но голос никогда бы его не подвел. Мэтт это знал. Фогги никогда не подводил, даже когда внутри него все разрывалось на части.

 

_— Ты хочешь, чтобы я остановился, — глухо высказал упрек Мэтт, и Фогги замер на месте. Послышался лишь тихий звук соприкосновения кожи с керамикой, когда тот покрутил в руках чайник с заваренным чаем. Имбирным, судя по резкому и сильному запаху. Однажды Фогги услышал, что имбирь помогает справиться с болью, но Мэтту никогда не хватало смелости сказать, что этого недостаточно. Того, что находится в чае, точно недостаточно, чтобы помочь. Ему никогда и не нужно было ничего говорить, потому что когда Фогги вкладывал в его ладони чашку, Мэтт чувствовал, как внутри его наполняет тепло. От кружки горячего чая и жара кончиков пальцев Фогги, когда тот случайно касался ими рук Мэтта. Его боль проходила._

_— Да, — просто согласился Фогги._

_— Ты же знаешь, что я не могу, — задушено прошептал Мэтт. Фогги постучал ногтем пальца по фарфоровому ободку кружки, и резкий тихий звук отчетливо прозвучал в тишине._

_— Да, — снова сказал он, с той же спокойной уверенностью в голосе._

_— Я хочу остановиться, — солгал Мэтт, потому что это именно то, что хотел услышать Фогги, ведь так? Но Мэтт хотел, чтобы это было правдой, очень хотел. Он не хотел чувствовать фантомную соль от слез Фогги в едком имбирном чае. Их там не было, но он все равно чувствовал их вкус._

_Фогги ничего не ответил._

 

Кто-то провел рукой по его плечу, и Мэтт среагировал до того, как смог себя остановить. Он уклонился назад, взметнув трость вверх, и она застыла, может быть, в нескольких сантиметрах от своей цели. Он услышал, как человек резко вздохнул, а после, пробормотав извинение, поспешно удалился. Мэтт слышал, как этот человек шептал своему другу: «Он странный, похоже, у него не все в порядке с головой. Хотя он нравился Фогги».

Не все в порядке с головой. Это еще мягко сказано. Если бы они только знали… но они не знают. И никогда не узнают. Никто не узнает.

Никто и никогда.

 

_— Знаешь, ты сумасшедший. Люди в своем уме не прячут оружие на каждом квадратном метре своей квартиры, — подразнил его Фогги, и Мэтт нахмурился._

_— У меня нет оружия на каждом квадратном метре, — запротестовал он, и Фогги рассмеялся. По-доброму, но с едва заметным раздражением._

_— Десять деревянных ложек на кухне при том, что ты даже не готовишь. Три толстые трости, которыми ты никогда не пользовался, стоят возле столика у двери. Два стула с толстыми ножками в гостиной, хотя ты всегда сидишь на диване. Все это длинные, тяжелые, тупые предметы и очень похожи на дубинки, которыми ты пользуешься в костюме Сорвиголовы. Ах да, дубинки, набор которых у тебя лежит в шкафу, в ящике из-под серебра, на кухне и под подушкой, на которой я сейчас сижу, — перечислил Фогги, используя пальцы на руке, чтобы подсчитать все аргументы. Мэтт наблюдал за тем, как они мерцали перед его глазами, словно языки пламени в его мире, полном огня, — горячо и отчетливо. Он хотел взять каждый палец в рот по очереди, вылизать и пососать, посмотрев, обожжет ли его это пламя или нет._

_Мэтт оторвал от них взгляд, вместо этого сфокусировавшись на Фогги._

_— Ты… — Мэтт остановился, потому что его голос прозвучал слишком хрипло, и прочистил горло, — ты забыл о тех, что под кроватью, — наконец произнес он, и Фогги снова рассмеялся._

_— Остальные я нашел по чистой случайности. У меня особо не было возможности изучить твою кровать._

_А ты бы хотел? — хотел спросить Мэтт. — Я бы показал тебе. Я мог бы показать тебе все. Пожалуйста, позволь мне это сделать._

_— Понятно, — рассмеялся Мэтт в ответ, и задался вопросом, заметил ли Фогги, насколько фальшиво прозвучал его смех._

 

Все расходились. Мэтт слышал, как удалялись их шаги, но и подойти к нему больше никто не пытался. Они подсознательно остерегались Мэтта и следовали первобытному инстинкту: они чувствовали исходящую от него опасность, и знали, что нужно держаться подальше. Они учились на своих ошибках. Они учились, а Мэтт — нет.

 

_Мэтт не понимал, почему Фогги так волновался. Ночей, как эта, было тысячи, и пусть Фогги ненавидел каждую из них, но так — никогда._

_— У меня предчувствие, — ответил ему Фогги, когда Мэтт спросил, в чем дело. — Очень, очень плохое предчувствие. В этом есть что-то странное, — добавил он. — Они практически в руки тебе дали все точки сбыта. Кингпин не настолько небрежен._

_— Он в отчаянии, — заспорил Мэтт, уже надевая костюм. — Я прервал последние шесть сделок, это же произойдет и со следующими тремя._

_Фогги несчастно выдохнул, и Мэтт повернулся в его направлении._

_— Послушай. Все будет хорошо, — мягко пообещал он, положив руки на плечи Фогги. Они были напряжены какое-то время, но под его прикосновением едва заметно расслабились._

_— Пожалуйста? — тихо попросил его Фогги. — Одна ночь ничего не изменит. Ты можешь остановить следующую сделку._

_— Каждая ночь имеет значение, — запротестовал Мэтт. — Ты сам это знаешь._

_Фогги помотал головой, и каждый раз кончики его растрепанных волос задевали костяшки его пальцев. Мэтт чувствовал, как поднимаются и опускаются плечи Фогги при дыхании: эти едва заметные движения, которые значили гораздо больше вблизи, нежели когда он слышал их через всю комнату. Настоящие, слабые, драгоценные. Мэтт чувствовал, как движутся кости под его руками, на удивление узкие и покатые. Как крылья у птицы._

_— Пожалуйста, Мэтт, — снова прошептал Фогги, и в его голосе послышалось отчаяние. Мэтт хотел ответить ему да, хотел сказать, что сделает все, чего только Фогги ни пожелает, всегда. Но то, чем он занимался, касалось не только его. В действительности, дело вообще не в нем. А в том, чтобы держать людей в безопасности, оберегать их._

_Оберегать Фогги._

_— Я не могу, — с болью в голосе ответил ему Мэтт. Мэтт понял, что Фогги смирился с его решением, в момент, когда он подался вперед и прижался головой к его плечу._

_Фогги крепко обхватил его руками за шею, и Мэтт чувствовал дрожащие вдохи и теплый, влажный воздух, который Фогги выдыхал ему в шею. Мэтт захотел снять с себя костюм и почувствовать его дыхание кожей, а не на ткани. Мэтт захотел податься вперед совсем чуть-чуть, чтобы Фогги коснулся губами впадинки между его ключицами. Фогги бы удивленно вздохнул, а затем улыбнулся, все еще прикасаясь к коже губами, а после поднялся бы вверх к челюсти, оставляя поцелуи на его щеке, носу, лбу, а затем наконец-то — наконец-то — его губах. И тогда бы он тоже улыбался до тех пор, пока Мэтт не слизал бы эту радость с его губ, чтобы почувствовать ее на своих._

_— Скоро я буду дома, — сказал он вместо того, чтобы податься вперед. Струсив в сотый раз. И он имел в виду квартиру Фогги, а не свою — пустующую, с голыми стенами и без какого-либо тепла. Это был его дом._

_Фогги всхлипнул, и его плечи тяжело поднялись и опустились._

_— Да, — прошептал он, и с его интонацией это прозвучало не как «да», а «нет, пожалуйста, нет». Мэтт закрыл глаза, притворившись, что этого не услышал. — Я буду ждать, хорошо? Только попробуй умереть, Мердок._

 

И Мэтт не умер. Он держал свое обещание. Он выполнял свою работу, которую его никто не просил делать, и ту, где все так в нем нуждались.

 

_На первых двух точках все было просто, потому что они были практически не защищены. Мэтт легко избавился от охранников. На первой точке было оружие, на второй — наркотики, и все было довольно просто, потому что они находились практически в одном месте. Легко найти и обезвредить._

_Мэтт добрался до третьей точки._

_На мгновение ему показалось, что там ничего нет. Он не почувствовал присутствия людей, к тому же не было резкого запаха пороха или мучного привкуса наркотиков. Вокруг все было тихо, кроме звука одного единственного сердцебиения, нездорового и слабого. Скорее всего, бродяга, — подумал Мэтт. Одинокий и замерзающий. Не угроза._

_Он задался вопросом, не было ли это ошибкой или приманкой, если сделка была уже закрыта. Ему хотелось узнать, проходила ли где-то другая, о которой он не знал, и сколько ему понадобится времени, чтобы узнать ее местонахождение. Мэтт думал о том, хватит ли ему сегодня времени или придется продолжить охоту завтра. Он хотел знать, не спит ли еще Фогги, и мог ли он забраться к нему в кровать и притвориться, что это только потому, что Мэтт слишком устал, чтобы добираться до своей квартиры._

_Мягкий и теплый аромат едва угадывался в воздухе. Однажды Фогги взял Мэтта вместе с собой в магазин и протащил его по всем торговым рядам, пока Мэтт не закатил глаза и не указал на марки, которые, по его мнению, пахли лучше всего._

_Фогги пах ванильным шампунем, кокосовым гелем для душа и имбирем от чая, который тот заваривал для Мэтта слишком часто._

_Фогги пах кровью._  

      

Мэтт вздрогнул и не позволил себе сглотнуть. Иначе он бы снова почувствовал металлический привкус, который так и останется горчить на языке. Останется у него в голове. Он не покидал его с того самого момента.

Мэтт больше не чувствовал других вкусов. Не чувствовал вкуса кофе, который заставил себя выпить этим утром, и то только потому, что последние несколько дней не мог заснуть. Но ему нужно было быть бодрым и в день похорон, и каждую минуту, никогда не позволяя себе расслабиться. Мэтт не почувствовал вкуса тоста, который попытался съесть — это было его первой едой за неделю, — и он не почувствовал вкуса клубничного джема, которым намазал тост сверху, потому что Фогги любил клубничный джем. Мэтт всегда доставал банку по утрам на случай, если Фогги придет. Он не почувствовал вкуса желчи во рту, когда его скрутило и рвало после осознания того, что больше ему не придется его покупать.

Мэтту казалось, что таким образом он мог почувствовать вкус Фогги, если бы он был здесь: теплое дыхание, ловкий язык и клубничный джем, оставшийся на уголках рта для того, чтобы Мэтт мог его слизать, сладко и нежно.

Мэтт не знает, на что похож вкус Фогги. Он никогда себе этого не позволил.

 

_Ловушка. Не мышеловка, а капкан — где приманка обязательно нечто сладкое, а после — щелчок, и тебе переламывают кости, калеча навсегда. Жестокая западня, которая больше причиняет боль, нежели убивает. Убийство будет уже потом, когда животное устанет и будет сходить с ума от ужаса._

_Нечто сладкое._

_Единственное сердцебиение, тихое и слабое, которое с каждым шагом, что делал Мэтт в его направлении, становилось все слабее. Ему казалось, что он идет по битому стеклу, и с очередным движением стекло все сильнее врезалось в плоть, добираясь до кости. Он продолжил идти._

_— Я не могу дышать, — задыхаясь, произнес Фогги, и Мэтт знал, почему. Его сердце звучало словно барабан — гудело и с отчаянием билось у него в голове. Перкуссия*, — отдаленно подумал Мэтт, хладнокровно оценивая ситуацию. Глубокая перкуссия. Намек на травматический напряженный пневмоторакс._

_Коллапс легкого._

_— Все будет хорошо, — сказал ему Мэтт, падая рядом на колени. — Мне просто нужно понять, что не так, чтобы я мог помочь. Хорошо? — не дожидаясь ответа, Мэтт начал аккуратно ощупывать пальцами тело Фогги._

_Вывихнутое плечо, сломанная ключица. Ушиб печени, поврежденная почка, пулевое… пулевые отверстия в предплечье, между восьмым и девятым ребром (вдоль бока просто царапина, достаточно глубокая, чтобы причинить боль, но не убить. Жестоко.), и крестце. Обе бедренные кости раздроблены — те, кто это сделал, не хотели, чтобы Фогги снова встал на ноги. Они хотели убедиться, что он останется на месте, когда его найдет Мэтт. И ему пришлось бы вытаскивать его на себе, и это было бы больно, так больно, что Фогги бы, скорее всего, кричал._

_— Все плохо, да? — удалось выдохнуть Фогги, и Мэтт шикнул на него, проведя рукой по волосам. Липкая кровь на затылке. Ко всему прочему Мэтт добавил еще и головное ранение, возможное сотрясение, и попытался найти признаки измененного сознания._

_— Нет, — соврал Мэтт. — Ты поправишься._

_Фогги попытался засмеяться, но вышло как-то неправильно: слишком громко и коротко, прерываясь кашлем._

_— Фиск… Фиск передавал привет, — проскрежетал он. — Я ничего ему… не сказал. Не уверен, что… он вообще что-то от меня хотел._

_— Я убью его, — мягко, но сухо пообещал Мэтт._

_— Нет… не убьешь, — ответил Фогги, и каким-то образом через всю испытываемую боль и слабость в его голосе послышалась любовь. — Святой… Матфей._

 

 _Не святой,_ — подумал Мэтт. Фогги всегда называл его так, ерошил волосы и смеялся. Называл его так, когда Мэтт брал особо безнадежные дела, а после становился с ним плечом к плечу, и уже вместе они боролись до тех пор, пока все не заканчивалось победой. Фогги называл его так, когда Мэтт возвращался к нему домой, весь покрытый кровью, с ног до головы. Фогги помогал ему раздеться, нежными прикосновениями смывая кровь с его кожи влажным полотенцем. Он вздыхал и называл Мэтта «Святой Матфей, священномученик», только с горечью в голосе.

Мэтт не был святым. Ему казалось, что внутри него больше ничего не осталось, но стоило только подумать о Фиске — в нем просыпалась лютая ненависть. Мэтт не был уверен, больше не был уверен в том, что оставит его живым. Святой Матфей. Он больше не хотел быть мучеником. Он хотел, чтобы другие почувствовали, каково это — быть человеком, который получил свое звание вместе с заслуженной болью.

 

_— Никакой… вины. Мэтт. Я знаю… как обычно все это происходит, — прошептал Фогги. — Ты себя этим… погубишь._

_— Но это все моя вина, — сказал ему Мэтт, и ему показалось, что начался дождь. Мэтту потребовалась минута, чтобы понять, что он плачет, а дождь — это всего лишь слеза, которая упала на щеку Фогги, стекая вниз и словно лаская кожу. Мэтт провел по соленой дорожке пальцами, стирая след до того, как он сполз еще дальше. — Это моя вина._

_— Идиот, — резко ответил Фогги. — Я сам… это выбрал._

_— Нет, это был я, — рявкнул Мэтт. Он не злился на Фогги, но он был в бешенстве, он был так зол на весь свет. — Это был мой выбор, а ты последовал за мной только потому, что я попросил. Ты всегда следовал за мной._

_— Всегда, — задыхаясь, согласился Фогги, и было ли это от травмы или чего-то другого? Мэтт вспомнил густой и тяжелый запах ладана в церкви. Вспомнил Фогги, который стоял рядом и пел, звуча так радостно, что складывалось такое впечатление, что еще чуть-чуть и уголки его губ треснут от улыбки._

_«Всегда»._

_Мэтт взял руку Фогги в свою и переплел с ним пальцы. Он подумал, сможет ли Фогги попытаться спеть для него, если Мэтт его попросит. Нет, никаких если. Он знал. Даже если у Фогги не хватит дыхания, он все равно попытается._

_У Фогги не осталось дыхания на то, чтобы ему спеть, а потом…_

_В легких Фогги не осталось воздуха совсем._

 

Мученики умирают за свою веру.

За свою веру умер не Мэтт.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Матфей = Мэтью  
> 2) Перкуссия заключается в простукивании отдельных участков тела и анализе звуковых явлений, возникающих при этом. По характеру свойств звука врач определяет топографию внутренних органов, физическое состояние и отчасти их функцию.  
> 3) Травматический пневмоторакс возникает при повреждениях грудной клетки. Он может быть наружным или внутренним, закрытым или открытым.  
> 4) Напряжённый пневмоторакс развивается, когда имеется односторонняя утечка воздуха в плевральную полость из лёгкого, либо воздух поступает в одном направлении через стенку грудной клетки. Воздух нагнетается в плевральное пространство, не имея никаких шансов выйти, полностью коллабируя соответствующее лёгкое.
> 
> *
> 
> Увидев народ, Он взошел на гору; и, когда сел, приступили к Нему ученики Его. И Он, отверзши уста Свои, учил их, говоря: Блаженны нищие духом, ибо их есть Царство Небесное. Блаженны плачущие, ибо они утешатся. Блаженны кроткие, ибо они наследуют землю. Блаженны алчущие и жаждущие правды, ибо они насытятся. Блаженны милостивые, ибо они помилованы будут. Блаженны чистые сердцем, ибо они Бога узрят. Блаженны миротворцы, ибо они будут наречены сынами Божиими. Блаженны изгнанные за правду, ибо их есть Царство Небесное. Блаженны вы, когда будут поносить вас и гнать и всячески неправедно злословить за Меня. Радуйтесь и веселитесь, ибо велика ваша награда на небесах: так гнали и пророков, бывших прежде вас.  
> (Евангелие от Матфея 5: 1-12).


End file.
